<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127965">Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles'>DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character studies, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Parallels, Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), Reflection, Rules, Wordcount: 100, implied pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale denies breaking rules. He’s an <em>angel.</em></p><p>Crowley denies following rules. He’s a <em>demon.</em></p><p>The facts remain...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The full prompt was "Breaking the Rules".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale denies breaking rules. He’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact remains that he gave away a flaming sword. The fact remains that he dines with a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some rules must be bent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley denies following rules. He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact remains that he comes when Satan calls. The fact remains that he doesn’t touch Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some rules must be borne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, one day, there is no need to break rules, or bend them, or bear them unwillingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their own side, the rules can be changed, and tested, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>chosen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On their own side, they make their own rules.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments always deeply appreciated (but never required!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>